


Keeping Score (Johnlock

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, John’s POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Keeping Score” by Dan + Shay(Written 4-1-2020)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Song Based Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 5





	Keeping Score (Johnlock

Someday we're gonna look back on all this. Think about how we lived. Who we were.

I would like to think that the small details won't matter anymore then. The way your hair curled or the way my jumper looked won't even cross our minds. The amount of time we spent pinning will all just become a blur.

I know these days will just rush by. And we'll continue to say "it just happens like that".   
But no matter what you think, we're only human. Neither of us know how many sunsets we have left. 

So I sure as bloody hell am not going to ruin this by wasting my breath or wondering what will happen next. I'm just going to love you. Because that's all we're living for. I'm going to hold you close, memorize what it's like when you nuzzle your way onto my chest. Remind you everyday how brilliant you are, how happy I am that your mine. I'm gonna enjoy every second I get to spend staring into those gorgeous blue-green eyes. 

Life is only getting faster but we're gonna take this nice and slow. Just be with me now. Right here, right now.


End file.
